Chair covers are placed over many different types of chairs in order to protect the chair underneath or to change the style and/or color of the chair. Chair covers are widely used on chairs within the home, outside, and at venues for events. Most short straight skirt, long pleated skirt, and long straight chair covers are supposed to give a chair an updated new look, but most chair covers are obvious and old-fashioned because the legs are not covered or the long straight or pleated skirt that ties in the back is visible. Current chair covers make the chair look as if someone has simply thrown a piece of material over it and do not give an appearance of a reupholstered chair. Therefore, chair covers and methods of upholstering a chair with a chair cover are needed that allow a chair cover to fit easily on almost any type of chair and give the appearance of a newly reupholstered, contemporary, fashionable, and natural chair.